She's my Cherry Pie
by Ritsuka Shin
Summary: Have you every had that one moment when you see a hot chick or dude right next you and you let your mind wander? I bet you did. Watch as Greg Lestrade notices a man and lets his mind run wild. Greg thought the man would be disgusted at his attitude but to his surprise, the man flirts back. What next? Rated T for some very, very minor sexual content. Light implied JohnLock.


**_How's it going my fellow readers?_**

_I'm back with a whole new story. I like to mention that this story was inspired by Rudy Mancuso's Vine, so thumbs up for him and the song is __**Cherry Pie**__ by Warrant._

_I'd like to thank my wonderful beta and absolutely amazing best friend Naraya Marjana. Naraya, if you're reading this, thank you once again and have a formidable day._

_Well , onto the story then! Like and review if you wish. _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**She's my Cherry Pie.**

Lestrade was out getting groceries.

God, it was such a tedious thing. He was a copper, for crying out  
loud! He was made for running around and chasing criminals, with  
adrenaline pumping through his veins. And then there was real life,  
boring, dull but real life, the one he needed to live.

God, but he was sounding like Sherlock...

Despite himself he smiled as he thought about Sherlock, who had  
finally found someone he could spend the rest of his life with.  
Captain Doctor John Hamish Watson.

Such an ordinary bloke he was, yet not so ordinary when you thought  
about it. Just a lonely man who came back from the war and just  
happened to be looking for a flatmate and just happened to meet  
Sherlock. And that wasn't the worst of it! He even tolerated Sherlock!  
Sherlock! Of all people in the whole wide world! And now, four years  
later, they were going to get married! Holy God!

Lestrade still couldn't believe it.

He was checking out a bottle of orange juice when he glanced sideways  
to find a man standing next to him, checking out a smoothie.

Tall, slim and ginger he was. With thin pink lips and the eyes of an  
indefinite colour. Hair wild and a faint shade of red lipstick to his  
lips. Wearing a marine blue pea coat, black jeans and motorbike boots  
(buckles and all), he was sex on legs.

Suddenly Greg's mind went bonkers.

_**~She's my Cherry Pie!~**_

The man was undressing right in front of him in the most obscene and  
sexual way possible!

_**~She's my Cherry Pie!~**_

He almost dropped the bottle of orange juice he had totally forgotten  
was still in his hand.

The ginger looked at him then, gave him a weird look in fact, raising  
just an eyebrow almost… delicately. Lestrade slowly moved away – he  
was preparing to make a hasty escape – and he was about to break for a  
sprint when he realised (too late) that he was at the end of the  
refreshments department and that there was a wall - right in front of  
him. He hit it and fell to the floor.

The man he had been checking out watched him, unimpressed, as Lestrade  
humiliated himself. When he straightened himself up, utterly  
embarrassed, he was about to leave when the man spoke to him.

"You know, if you're going to check a man out, you could at least show  
a modicum of discretion." The man winked.

"See you around, sweetheart."

The ginger left, leaving Lestrade dumbstruck.

-

Mycroft had no idea why he'd done that.

The man was a complete stranger! He was the British Government! What  
the hell was he thinking?!

But the silver-haired man was definitely checking him out and he was  
definitely delicious.

With any luck he'd never see the man again, London being a great city  
and all that.

But he had such bad luck sometimes...

-

Lestrade was at 221B Baker Street chatting with John while Sherlock  
just pranced around doing whatever he was doing while appearing to be  
doing nothing.

"I swear to God, John, the man was trouble on legs, I could feel it!  
Why do I always fall for that type?" moaned Greg.

"Well, did you ask for his number?" asked John.

"No! I embarrassed myself in front of him! But he flirted back – he  
called me a sweetheart!"

"Definitely flirting."

"I think I'll never see him again."

"Why?"

"Never seen him before in the shop, maybe it was a one-time stop."

Suddenly Greg paused and leaned closer to John.

"Have you ever looked at Sherlock and let your mind wander?  
Unintentionally, of course!" he asked.

John looked at Sherlock and his mind went wild.

_**~She's my Cherry Pie!~**_

Sherlock was undressing on the sofa, revealing smooth pale skin. The  
fabric was sliding sinuously down his lean figure while he made  
obscene faces and noises.

_**~She's my Cherry Pie!~**_

"Oh, yeah. Loads of times..."

"It just happened, didn't it?"

"Yep!"

Steps were heard approaching the room. Sherlock slammed the door  
before the person could enter.

"Oh! Real mature, Sherlock!" raged the person on the other side of the  
door. Lestrade thought he had heard the voice somewhere before but he  
shook the thought away.

"Let me in!"

Sherlock merely grumbled: "Fine..."

Lestrade's brain short-circuited at the sight of the man who was  
permitted – reluctantly – to enter the room.

He was dressed impeccably in a three-piece suit and he looked perfect  
– but it was the same man he'd seen in the shop! Greg continued to  
gaze while still unnoticed by the newcomer.

"John... Who is that?" he breathed.

"Hm? Oh, that's Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's brother."

"Brother? Oh fuck..."

"What?"

Greg looked at John pointedly and John's eyes widened and he repressed a smile.

"Oh..." was all he said.

Just then Mycroft turned around and faced Greg. Their eyes locked  
together. Stormy grey-blue met warm chocolate brown.

"Hello," said Greg in what he hoped was his sexiest voice. It had been  
a long time since he'd flirted.

"H-h-hi..." stuttered Mycroft. "You're..."

"Yep. The man from the shop who face planted the wall."

Mycroft's whole demeanour changed abruptly and he was suddenly  
gliding, not walking, towards Greg.

"Hello, sweetheart. Mycroft Holmes, British Government," he said by  
way of introduction and held out his hand.

"Greg Lestrade. Detective Inspector of Scotland Yard. Pleasure to meet  
you, Mr. Holmes, or should I say..." He grabbed at the hand offered to  
him and pulled Mycroft close.

"Mycroft," he purred.

"Well," Mycroft chuckled breathily. "Pinning me against you so soon.  
You are straightforward."

"Hey, you flirted with me first, Mr. British Government."

"Oh dear, did I mention that?"

"Yes, you did."

"You know, I could have you arrested for sexual harassment," said  
Mycroft, his lips close to Greg's face.

"I'll run and then I'll stalk you."

"Oh, a rebel! I do love a rebel."

"You're the one who was dressed up as a punk not five hours ago."

"Hm, I do like you."

"Oh, my God! Are you two flirting?!" cried Sherlock, not his usual  
observant self.

"What does it look like?"

"Get a room!" He cringed at the thought of why his brother and his  
colleague would need a room.

"Fine! Greg, I have a car downstairs waiting for me. Join me if you  
wish, sweetheart..."

Mycroft lightly kissed Greg's jaw before disappearing down the stairs.

"Not a problem!" exclaimed Greg. John and Sherlock merely looked at  
him, speechless. "Hell on legs!" He dashed downstairs where Mycroft  
was waiting for him.

"Wise choice, sweetheart."

"Oh, anything for you, my Cherry Pie."


End file.
